


Stranger

by Aurevilly



Series: The exploration of life [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurevilly/pseuds/Aurevilly
Summary: She remembered making a decision, something about time, what it took to change fate and then diffuse faces in her memory, memories fractured by the fall. She didn't remember who she really was, but her name was Ruby and she had to do something important...





	Stranger

The blinding vision intensified and the next thing Ruby knew was that she had fallen in the midst of a distant, familiar, but vaguely distant land in her lost memory.

Like, precisely, in the middle of a road. She took the time to inspect where she was in the first place when she woke up, not because she had real reasons to do so, but because someone was blocking the morning light, covering her vision.

 

First, it was a strange silhouette, a familiar voice that swore, she had heard it elsewhere.

"Are you okay?" He spoke, with a worried voice. A smile adorns his face "Looks like you got a good hit there, come…" he stretched out his hand, waiting for her to take it as if he was a friend from a long time ago "Let me help you"

Ruby took a few seconds to react, her own head trying to assimilate the recent facts.

She remembered making a decision, something about time, what it took to change fate and then diffused faces in her memory, memories fractured by the fall. She didn't remember who she really was, but her name was Ruby and she had to do something important.

Well, wherever she was, Ruby recognized that it was better for a stranger to help her than a Grimm to catch her in the middle of the road.

 _What was a Grimm…?_  
  
She took his hand and he helped her to get up.

  
  
"Thank you..." She whispered, gazing at the lad. He seemed vaguely familiar as if he had known him from somewhere or saw him on some vision. When the sunlight stopped overshadowing him, she realized how handsome he was. Of course, Ruby had seen many handsome boys in her life, or well, she thought she had seen many handsome boys in her previous life, but this one had the appearance of a warrior from a fairy tale that she used to read when she was a little girl. Brown hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin, all under a shiny silver armour, laces of green combining with his countenance as a knight. She felt suddenly inhibited and under his gaze, trying to ignore the quickened heartbeat of her heart.

 

"My name is Ozma" he introduced himself "What's yours…?"

 

“Ruby," she said, as if it was very important to tell him hers, feeling blushed, she didn't know how to proceed.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ruby"

 

  
Without letting go of her hand, Ozma thought it was the most intriguing stranger he had ever seen. There was something about this girl that intrigued him, beyond the stories a beautiful maiden trapped in a tower. He would not deny that her appearance was what drew his attention. Dressed in a strange dress that many others would have mistaken for that of a witch, but he examined more closely, she possessed the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen

 

“You have... silver eyes," he said, surprised at the fact. Ozma swore he had never seen anything like that and he felt hypnotized with them.

Everything in that stranger screamed _unknown_ , but at the same time _beautiful_.

 

Ruby, on the other hand, felt that she had heard that elsewhere, but she did not know where or who said it exactly.

"Yes, I know, I'm told that often" she mentioned and the realization hit her. The panic began to raise "Oh ...Well, I knew it? I don't know, all of this is very confusing. Being that I shouldn't be here, I should be somewhere else, but I don't know where...

 

Ruby just knew that there were people who needed her desperately.

" _He lied to us! We can't trust him!" said **someone** she knew, in an angry voice, after the relic had told them all those lies. Ruby did not know what to do, at the bottom of her heart she felt as if it hurt to know that he had taken her blindly, a loyalty rewarded with more lies.  
_

Ruby did not know what to do with these memories, a part of her recognised them, but the damaged part of her memory refused to familiarize with them.

She didn't know who she was.

She had to go home, but she didn't know where was her home or if she had any. Ruby didn't even know who she was, just the old vestige of a name that was coupled with her personality.

_Maybe I should be worried…?_

“I-I, I should remember..." she lamented heavily, making an effort, a very small one, but she realized that the memories in her mind still remained fractured, broken, impossible to unite.

“Hey...I will help you" Ozma took her hand again and she thanked that closeness. His heartbeat every time she was near "I'll help you remember, I promise, I'm here for you".

"That's very kind of you, Ozma," Ruby smiled, thankful for his kindness. She thought she had never met someone so nice and heroic before "So, where should we start…?"

Ozma really meditated, the original route was to follow the path that directed him to the castle to save the maiden trapped by his father in the tower, but he thought that as much as the maiden, the tower would not move anywhere.

Anyway, maybe another warrior could save her...

There was something about this stranger that telling him to stay with her.

" _Wherever you want to."_

And his decision echoed through time.

**Author's Note:**

> Then, as a fan of the ClockRose, I could not avoid matching Ozma/Ruby and how it would be...
> 
> I almost like all the ships, but ClockRose is one of my favorites,I wanted to write this some time ago, but with Ozma and Ruby, wondering how they had met in another time... I'm sorry if my English is bad, I made all my effort!
> 
> If anyone could correct me with some mistake, I would really appreciate it


End file.
